


Constant Concern

by Drag0nst0rm



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mycroft's Meddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7886488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drag0nst0rm/pseuds/Drag0nst0rm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not the first letter home a teacher sends to the Watsons, and it certainly won't be the last. John thinks he could cope with that better if Mycroft would stop stealing the paperwork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constant Concern

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Sherlock.

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Watson,

I am writing to discuss my concern at your child's most recent homework assignment. The children were supposed to write down what they wanted to be when they grew up and why. While your daughter completed the assignment, the answer of, "A consulting criminal so that Uncle Sherlock won't get bored," concerns me. Please talk with your child.

\- Miss Poppins

 

Sherlock, we need to talk. - JW

Seconded. One Moriarty was enough, brother mine. - M

Mycroft, for the last time, stop stealing her school reports. - JW

She has potential. - M

I _will_ shoot you. And so will her mother. - JW

I'll help dispose of the body and mislead the police about it. - SH

You're still not off the hook. - JW


End file.
